Elementale
by ChellyChaudy
Summary: Un être surpuissant se réveille d'un long sommeille son but ? stopper Error et toute les mauvaise personne qui détruise et tue tout ceux qu'ils croisent. Le hic ces que Error fait partie de la balance qui maintient un équilibre aux coté de Ink, car ou il y a la création la destruction doit y être aussi. Aux même moments une jeune femme se réveille d'un long sommeil également..


p class="center" style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px; word-break: break-word; text-align: center; min-height: 25px; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ヒラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"メイリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;"Un homme seul dans un endroits entièrement noir regarder à travers un portails deux squelette entrain de se battre sérieusement, l'un avais des blanc avec une petite tache d'encre sur le visage il était habillée d'une veste suspendue autour de ses hanches, une chemise légère et une écharpe qui était presque aussi grande que lui de couleur marron, le squelette portait une ceinture de travail traversant sa poitrine, avec des flacons de peinture constituer de plusieurs couleurs, un short brun claire. Avec des chaussures de sport à imprimé tigre sur les coté, des gants sans doigt, dans ces mains se trouvaient son arme signature, un immense pinceau ! on pouvais distingué des tatouages tourbillonnants lui tombent du haut de son cou jus-qu'on ne sais ou sous ses vêtements./p  
p class="center" style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px; word-break: break-word; text-align: center; min-height: 25px; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ヒラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"メイリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;"Quand à l'autre squelette en face ces os étaient principalement de couleurs noir avec le mot "ERROR" qui apparaissait partout autour de lui, ces doigts était rouge et jaune comme ces yeux, ces dents étaient jaune et des traits de couleur bleu tomber de ces orbite ce qui les fessaient ressembler a des larme. Il portait un pull rouge, une veste noir avec des soupçons de jaune et bleu, tout comme son short, dans ces pied une paire de claquette noir et enfin autour de son cou une écharpe bleu./p  
p class="center" style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px; word-break: break-word; text-align: center; min-height: 25px; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ヒラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"メイリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;"Les deux s'attaquer furieusement l'un avec son pinceau et de la peinture et l'autre avec des corde qu'il tirée de ces fausse larme et qu'il contrôlé a sa guise avec ces doigts, les deux étaient blesser mais aucun ne voulais reculer./p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px; word-break: break-word; min-height: 25px; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ヒラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"メイリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;" /p  
p class="italic" style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px; word-break: break-word; font-style: italic; min-height: 25px; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ヒラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"メイリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;"-POURQUOI TU CONTINUE DE DÉTRUIRE ERROR !? QUE T'ON FAIT LES GENS DE CETTE UA !? cria le squelette avec le pinceau/p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px; word-break: break-word; min-height: 25px; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ヒラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"メイリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;" /p  
p class="italic" style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px; word-break: break-word; font-style: italic; min-height: 25px; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ヒラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"メイリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;"- JE LES DÉTRUIT CAR IL ET UNE ERREUR ! POURQUOI TU CONTINUE DE CRÉER DES UNIVERS INUTILE !? TU NE TROUVE PAS QU'IL Y EN A ASSEZ ! SALE ARC-EN-CIEL ! IL N'ÉTAIT QU'UNE PALE COPIE DE L'ORIGINAL LITTLETALE ! lui répondit le marionnettiste/p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px; word-break: break-word; min-height: 25px; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ヒラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"メイリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;" /p  
p class="italic" style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px; word-break: break-word; font-style: italic; min-height: 25px; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ヒラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"メイリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;"-ET ALORS !? IL AVAIENT AUSSI LE DROIT DE VIVRE !? ERROR ! JE TE DÉTESTE !/p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px; word-break: break-word; min-height: 25px; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ヒラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"メイリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;" /p  
p class="italic" style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px; word-break: break-word; font-style: italic; min-height: 25px; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ヒラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"メイリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;"- ET CES BIEN COMME SA JE N'EST PAS BESOIN DE TA FAUSSE SYMPATHIE INK !/p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px; word-break: break-word; min-height: 25px; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ヒラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"メイリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;" /p  
p class="center" style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px; word-break: break-word; text-align: center; min-height: 25px; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ヒラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"メイリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;"Les deux recommencèrent leurs combats aux bouts de deux heures les squelette étaient épuisée et chacun repartie de son coté en se jurent de vaincre l'autre a leur prochaine rencontre. Dire que l'observateur étaient énervé serais un euphémisme ! après des siècle de sommeil à son réveil Error étaient toujours vivants !? qu'à cela ne tienne il le tuerai cette fois-ci lui et tout autre créature "diabolique" après tout cette stupide rouquine n'est plus.../p 


End file.
